


Tell me why, when I scream there's no reply

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: If we changed it back again things would never be the same [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Comfort/Angst, Deluxe, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Stockholm Syndrome, Tim Curry - Freeform, Tim Curry is such a puppy, aced as Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	Tell me why, when I scream there's no reply

As darkness crept closer he became more and more antsy, pacing back and forth in the tiny surface of the RV, constantly checking his supplies and smoking nonstop. Talking without really saying anything and scaring you with his jerky and menacing body language.   
But you knew what he was preparing for, it was like a little ritual he went through every time he was about to turn into the monster and you had seen it several time during the last few days.  
And it terrified you to death that he was about to go out and take another life and there was nothing you could do to prevent it. Your decisions of who dies and who lives in the little game of his didn't matter no more as he had stopped asking you.

You shared a minimum amount of space and it was impossible to get away from him, so you had secluded to the "dining area" where you sat on the bench, with your arms wrapped around your legs, gently rocking back and forth and humming quietly to yourself.   
You weren't even aware of you doing that, but it worked to calm you, even if it only helped for short moments. Your eyes followed him as he paced by you again and again and you begged for him to calm down, to stay still and talk to you, so that you maybe could change his mind. He didn't hear or maybe he just didn't wanna listen. Your heart raced in terror and you wanted to cry.   
Without realising it you slammed your fist in the table, shouting for him to calm down or you would go crazy.

"Please!" you begged "Just please, stop moving! Please..."

Your sudden outburst snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at you with angry eyes.

"What?!" he hissed.

"Just don't!" you begged "Just don't..."

"You do that quite often" he said, almost mockingly as he looked down at you.

You had no idea what he was referring to and just stared at him, he answered your question;

"Beg. You beg often"

He turned and walked to the area where his bed was, searching around for a few seconds in the clutter then returned with a roll of duct tape. Your eyes widened and you felt sick to your stomach.

"And it's unbecoming" he said as he ripped off a big piece with his teeth.

A rush of panic shot through you and you tried standing up, but he had you caged between the table and himself. He grabbed you by the hair and you thrashed and screamed in his grip, pulling out chunks of your hair in the sheer terror that had taken over completely. He slapped his big, dirty hand over your mouth, staring you firmly in the eyes.

"Shut up!" he barked.

You held your breath, praying to anyone who would listen, praying he would let you live. Seconds of silence followed as you tried to be quiet and not raise his anger to the point of him killing you, but your heart was beating so fast it was difficult for you to focus and it was hard to slow down your fright when he squeezed your face, shush'ing you and breathing in your face. You shut your eyes to avoid his, whimpering helplessly.

"Shut up" he said again in a calm voice.

You sniveled on his hand as you huffed in panic through your nose and your tears soaked his hand. He eased his pressure a little and you involuntary licked your lips, tasting his stale sweat mixed with your salty tears. Then he dipped his head closer, eyeing you.

"You squirm too much"


End file.
